Looking forward to the future
by Mibu Kyoshiro
Summary: This is a post Tsubasa-fic and S&S all the way


Author's Note: hehehehehehehe This is my first Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles well this is my aftermath of TRC and well I had only up to chapter 54 of the manga. Sorry I haven't been able to update anyof my fics college is really hard and well I finally go to third year and it will be a lot more difficult to keep up with my lessons and harder to update my fics so hopefully my mental block will be gone by this summer. I am so exited about TRC it is so cool and the connection between Syaoran and Sakura is... (Its a secret...) so here goes the fic. 

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is not mine it belong to CLAMP

"Stand up and look forward you have two perfectly good legs"  
-Edward Elric-  
Looking forward to the future by: Mibu Kyoshiro

Finally its over I will be returning to clow very soon. but at the sametime sadness is crawling in my heart. Everything will not be the same not without her, I can never see her smile again , she will never look at me the same way she did before. It's better if ...

"Syaoran-kun doushite?" The princess worriedly looked at me

"It's nothing Sakura-hime." I smiled trying to cover up my sadness that is lurking inside my forsaken heart

We said goodbye to Kurogane-san in the last world but Fye-san said he would like to come to Clow country I just smiled at him. After a few hours we finally arrived the smell of desert air blows on my body.

"Sakura-Hime Daijobou?"

"Hai Syaoran-kun." Her smile, a smile that blooms like the sun , a smile worth more than gold but this is the last time I will see her smile again

"SAKURA!" King Touya called his sister and hurriedly went towards her and gave her a big hug while the croud stared at the royal siblings

"We missed you so much Sakura-Hime"

"Its nice to be back Yukito-san"

I smiled at their reactions I am happy that I have served the Princess well and now...

"Onii-chan I like to introduce my friends Fye-san" The wizard smiled and cheerfully waved at the king, and he replied by bowing

"and Syaoran-kun." The princess looked around for the brown haied boy but he was nowhere to be found

"Syaoran-kun are you sure about this?" The Little creature asked the boy

"Hai, tonight we go ."

The silver haired wizard heard the boy and smiled

There was a big festival held for Sakura and her companion's safe return and a surprise from king Touya. The people of clow were dancing their hearts out for joy as their princess has retured even Fye was forced to dance by a cute girl and he happily complied. Syaoran just smiled at the two enjoying themselves then looked away. He looked at Mokona being pinched by girls calling him cute and fluffy. Then he started thinking of his future without Sakura he knew this day would come a commoner and a princess cannot be together. The boy smiled at the idea of re-establishing the cat's eye cafe in a different world or joining Shogo's gang may be he'll be able to meet with his kudan again and start a new adventure.

"Syaoran-kun?" The emerald eyed girl looked at the boy questionably

"Hai Sakura-hime." The boy smiled in response

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Iie Sakura-hime."

"Gomen for making you go through all this just for me."

"No need for apologies hime-sama." The boy stood up and went back to his home

"That's what I'm worried about Syaoran-kun." She looked at the boy with lonely eyes

The festival finally died down and everyone got back to their homes the boy's eyes opened and then he got all his things then got mokona when he exited his cabin ...

"Aren't we up early today Syaoran-kun..."

"Fye-san bokuwa ano..."

"No need to say it Syaoran-kun but isn't Sakura going to be sad when you live you even didn't say goodbye."

"All I want is for Sakura to have a Life of Happiness."

"You still don't get it Syaoran-kun."

The young boy has question marks on his head...

"Iie forget what I said good luck on your journey Syaoran-kun."

"Arigatou Fye-san"

Mokona and Syaoran finally reached the entrance of clow kingdom the bid one last farewell to the kingdom then Mokona's mouth opened and began to form energy then...

"Syaoran-kun" The boy looked surprised to see the princess

"Hime-sama"

"I'll come with you." the princess said smiling at Syaoran

"Demo..."

"I don't care what happened between us in the past what is important is the present and to look ahead to the future." The princess smiled at him

"I love you Syaoran."

"Hime..."

"Please call me Sakura, eventhough I dont remember what happened in the past that wont stop me from falling in love with you."

The boy wrapped his arms around the princess then looked passionatly in her emerald orbs then closed his eyes, what followed was eternal bliss their lips came in contact then they dissapeared in the light.

In the tower...

"I wish you all the luck Sakura, Syaoran."

_(Year later : Tomoeda)_

A woman about eighteen went to different tables and a ring on her finger .

"Here you go a slice of strawberry shortcake and your iced tea" The woman smiled at the customer and proceed to the counter

"Everything alright Koishii?" The amber eyed boy looked at his princess

"It's just that I'am so happy that were together. "

"You know we should thank Fye-san for this idea."

The door opened revealing an emerald and an amber eyed boy then they sat down as Sakura went to their table...

"Welcome to Cat's eye can I ..."

The princess and the girl's emerald eyes watched each other

"Im Sakura and this is Syaoran" The girl smiled at the princess and the princess smiled back at the girl

"I'll be right back with your orders." Sakura went to the counter and got the order then smiled at the two customers

She then looked at the ring she had on her right hand there was some thing inscribed...

_My Hime..._

She just smiled and went to her Fiancee and kissed him on the cheek then going to the next table leaving a smiling Syaoran at the counter.

END-

A/N: Hope you like this fic well I got some ideas on the 54 Tsubasa chapters I have There are a lot of times that Sakura is falling for Syaoran eventhough she hasent got any memories of him. Oh and If you haven't noticed there Is a CCs cameo in here heheheh so guys please R&R and no flames thank you.


End file.
